


Smut Fanfiction Challenge: Pornography (Cain x Ash)

by Vasser



Series: Smut Fanfiction Challenge [1]
Category: Banana Fish
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornography, Smut Fanfiction Challenge, big dick, not detailed, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Cain challenges Ash. They watch porn together and whoever starts trying to get pleaure first loses and has to bottom.~ Part One of the Smut Fanfic Challenge ~





	Smut Fanfiction Challenge: Pornography (Cain x Ash)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is the first time I've written smut in a very long time so it's not great. I couldn't get into the swing of it. But as I get back into it the next ones in the collection will be great, I promise! Sorry again!

Ash panted heavily as he stared at the screen in front of him. He tried desperately to stop and level out his breathing. If the man pressed up behind him knew how much this was affecting him he would end up cracking and losing their bet. His pride wouldn't allow for that. Cain was growing hard beneath him while staring at the screen, making it even harder to hold back. The sight on the screen was a sight to behold...

Whoever caved first would bottom today. Cain always topped between them, gave Ash 'a good dicking', as he called it. Now was Ash's chance to be on top, as long as he didn't succumb to the pleasures being shown on the screen. As long as he didn't start touching himself along with the elegant boy on screen. 

It was very tempting though: every time the boy in the video ran a figure down his own smooth cock Ash felt his own twitch and leak with pre-cum. It was starting to feel like there was a permanent itch in his boxers, and his eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on his breathing and ignore it. If Cain could just start grinding against him first and have this done with... How did he have such self restraint despite being so erect?

"Feeling the pressure, Cain?" he taunted as he tried to get a grip, hoping to force Cain to the edge before he lost it. His chest rumbled behind him as he let out a chuckle. 

"Don't get too cocky, baby boy, I know you get impatient. You're gonna lose it before I do," he whispered breathily into his ear, rubbing his shoulders gently. "Besides, do you really want to avoid my dick that bad? It's not like you can't take it."

Damn, why were Cain's words all honey when he didn't want them to be? This tough bastard who was usually all brawn and rough edges... Yet when he was alone with  
Ash he turned ridiculously seductive and soft. What they had together was bizarre kind of romance, they had each other's backs in a fight and they attended to each other's needs in the bedroom. Usually a good hard fuck but sometimes a tender conversation too.

It didn't seem loving at all, but they did care about each other. They wouldn't bother otherwise.

Ash got lost in thought from the words, going of on a tangent as he stared at the screen. It turned out it was dangerous when he lost focus, he became impulsive and wild. Before he knew it he was grinding down onto Cain's cock, moaning at the sensations. He had lost and his pride suddenly stung when he realised it was his own fault he lost it.

Cain laughed again behind him, wrapping his arms around Ash and grinding up into him. "I guess you couldn't resist the sight of such a great cock, huh, baby boy? You had to get into some of the action. You want me inside?"

He growled lowly at this, turning his head and narrowing his eyes while continuing his grinding motion. "Don't fuck around. Put it in or piss off, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Yes, he was still bitter about losing their little bet, but he was also horny. He wanted to feel Cain inside of him fucking him up. He quickly and awkwardly wriggled out of of his torn up jeans and pushed his ass down.

Cain responded to this rather well, pulling out his cock and rubbing against Ash's behind. Without further ado he pushed it in. Slowly. Not exactly what Ash had in mind. He eased in inch by inch, making the blonde feel every movement of his huge dick. It was torturous to feel himself stretch out around Cain. His body spasmed occasionally with frustration and pleasure. Once Cain finally got himself all the way in Ash spun around on his cock, turning to face him. 

"Play later, you prick. I thought you always said something about a 'good dicking'! Or are you all fucking talk?!"

"Oh, I'm not all talk, baby boy. If you want me to break your tiny body I'm more than happy to."

Cain started to thrust and he was none-too-gentle about it. Ash swore he could feel his intestines stir every time Cain sheathed himself. It hurt but felt so fucking good. It was carnal pleasure, they were beasts, and Ash loved it. He could still hear the video playing behind them, the soft and silky moans as the man masturbating reached his peak. The contrast of that with Cain's grunting really turned him on.

He finally let out his own noises, little moans and hisses as he clawed and scratched at Cain's back. He needed this pleasure but he also had to ground himself. He was not Cain's responsive little bitch, he had to hold onto some self-control. 

"Baby boy... Ash, I'm close. If you keep scratching like that..." He groaned out before prematurely spilling inside of Ash, twitching as Ash reached his own climax and clenched on him. 

"I fucking love you, Cain, and if you ever tease me again, it'll be the last time you do," he grumbled affectionately, slumping against him. Cain laughed at this before simply holding Ash against him. He grumbled, but Ash was definitely satisfied. It was fast and hard and perfect. Cain was right, he didn't know why he ever tried to avoid his dick.

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/19/8/12/lmejtw75ke.jpg - (The challenge)


End file.
